


Teacher's Pet

by Erwins_eyebrows



Series: Erwin Week 2018 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, mentions of traumatic injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwins_eyebrows/pseuds/Erwins_eyebrows
Summary: Erwin Week Day 2: School“Excuse me, but I’m looking for Dr. Ackerman.”  Levi had his back to the door, so he had not seen or heard anyone approach.  He startled and turned to look at the intruder.  “I’m  sorry.  I knocked, but I don’t think you heard me.”No, Levi hadn’t heard him, or seen him coming, but, holy fuck, did he see him now.  He stood in Levi’s doorway, tall, broad, and handsome in a neatly pressed blue dress shirt and gray trousers.  Hot damn, if this guy wasn’t every fantasy Levi has ever had since puberty.  He must have been a good foot taller than Levi, blonde, chiseled jawline with high cheekbones, shoulders so wide they almost took up the entire doorway, the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and a set of thighs that he would kneel down and worship if given half a chance.  Where had this guy been hiding all of Levi’s adult life?“I’m Dr. Ackerman.  Who’s asking?”“Hi, I’m Erwin Smith, your new T.A.”Levi felt himself immediately dive into the depths of Hell.  How was he going to survive the year when Temptation himself was his student assistant?





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, Erwin Week Day 2. I hope you guys enjoy.

“Levi, I really don’t see the problem.  This is probably the best T.A. candidate application we’ve received,” Petra whined.

 

“Maybe so, but this...Erwin Smith...is a transfer student.  I don’t know him. I know Eld Jinn. I know Gunther Schulz. They also applied for this position.  They have been my students. It only seems fair that I give them preference.” Levi crossed his arms and looked at his colleagues.

 

“I get where you are coming from, Dr. Ackerman, but Pixis and I did the interview via video conference.  He is the best candidate,” Keith Shadis, the Dean of the English Department, informed. “I mean, it is ultimately your choice, since it will be your T.A., but I strongly encourage you to choose Smith.”

 

“Video conference?  Why wasn’t I in on this?  Why couldn’t he come to campus like any other candidate?  And why in the hell is there a two year blip between starting his Masters and finishing it?”  Levi seethed.

 

“Because of time zones, Levi.  You were in bed. The boy has been serving in the military, hence the two year break.  He’s travelling back to Paradis after having been stationed in Marley. The only availability he had was while he was stopped in a military port on his way back.  That was probably around 4 this morning,” Pixis explained.

 

“God, fine.  I’ll take the bastard.  I don’t know why I’m being bullied into this,” Levi said, resigned.

 

“Because I’ve already chose Eld for myself,” Petra admitted.  “And Nanaba took Gunther,” she added sheepishly.

 

“So, I’m stuck with Private Perfect because you two pilfered my students?”

 

“They are all fair game, Levi.  Get over it.”

 

* * *

 

“Excuse me, but I’m looking for Dr. Ackerman.”  Levi had his back to the door, so he had not seen or heard anyone approach.  He startled and turned to look at the intruder. “I’m sorry. I knocked, but I don’t think you heard me.”

 

No, Levi hadn’t heard him, or seen him coming, but, holy fuck, did he see him now.  He stood in Levi’s doorway, tall, broad, and handsome in a neatly pressed blue dress shirt and gray trousers.  Hot damn, if this guy wasn’t every fantasy Levi has ever had since puberty. He must have been a good foot taller than Levi, blonde, chiseled jawline with high cheekbones, shoulders so wide they almost took up the entire doorway, the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and a set of thighs that he would kneel down and worship if given half a chance.  Where had this guy been hiding all of Levi’s adult life?

 

“I’m Dr. Ackerman.  Who’s asking?”

 

“Hi, I’m Erwin Smith, your new T.A.”

 

Levi felt himself immediately dive into the depths of Hell.  How was he going to survive the year when Temptation himself was his  _ student _ assistant?

 

* * *

 

“Mike, what am I going to do?  He’s so....”

 

“You forget, I’ve had Dr. Ackerman.  He’s a prick,” Mike stated taking a swig of his beer.

 

“He’s not a prick.  He’s so hot. That ass…”

 

“Are we talking about the same Dr. Ackerman?  Short little troll with a resting bitch face?”  

 

“Yeah, that’s him,” Erwin chuckled as he peeled the label off his beer bottle.

 

“You won’t even make it to midterms without wanting to either strangle him or throw yourself from a window.  Trust me on this. He’s intolerable.” Mike drained the rest of his beer and motioned for the waitress to bring him another one.

 

“I really don’t think so.  I mean, we seem to be getting along right now.”

 

“Just wait.”

 

* * *

 

“Petra!  This is all your fault.”

 

“Levi?”  She looked up from her poetry book and glanced at the angry man standing in her office.  “To what do I owe this honor?”

 

“Give me my student back.  You can have Smith, and I’ll take Eld.”  Levi’s tone left no room for argument...at least if you were anyone besides Petra Ral.

 

“No.”

 

“No?  What do you mean, no?”  Petra wanted to laugh, but she restrained herself.

 

“Exactly what I said.  Eld has a concentration on modern poetry, which I teach.  Erwin’s concentration is creative writing and theory, which is your area of expertise.  This is how the T.A.s were assigned, Levi. I really don’t see the problem.” Petra looked back down at the book she had been reading.

 

“It’s not working out, between Smith and I,” Levi said quietly.

 

“Really?”  Petra looked back up with a disbelieving look on her face.  “Levi, it’s hardly been a week. Surely, even you can’t disapprove of someone so capable in that period of time.”

 

“You don’t understand.”

 

“Then enlighten me.”

 

“He’s a fucking wet dream!  Have you seen this kid, Petra?  He’s so damn pretty, he don’t even seem to be real.  And he’s not a complete dumbass, so that makes it worse.”  Levi collapsed in the chair across from Petra’s desk.

 

“Let me see if I am understanding you.  You don’t want this guy as your T.A. because he’s doing a bang-up job of it and he’s sweet eye candy?  Yes, I can see why you’re suffering. Come off it, Levi.”

 

“He’s a student.  I can’t think these things about this kid.”

 

“One, he’s probably, what, twenty-five?  Hardly a kid. Two, just what kind of thoughts are you having exactly?”  Oh, Petra was going to remember this forever. She would throw this in Levi’s face at every opportunity.

 

“Thoughts that should not be shared outside of a bedroom, and, then, only between two consenting adults.”

 

“Wow, you’ve got it bad.  Too bad you’re his boss or you could just hit that and get it out of your system.”  Levi’s glare could peel paint.

 

“I said consenting adults.”

 

“Last I checked, Erwin was an adult.  He was in the military you know. Pretty sure you have to be an adult to be in the military nowadays.”

 

“Just give me Eld.”

 

“I already told you no.”

 

“Petra, I’m begging.”

 

“Even more reason for me to turn you down.  You’re better than this.”

 

“Fuck you,” Levi spat.

 

“Nope, but maybe Erwin will take you up on that offer.”  Petra thought that the possibility of a broken door jamb was worth seeing the look on Levi’s face as he slammed the door.

 

* * *

 

“Dr. Ackerman, I have a question about how you wanted these exams graded,” Erwin said as he entered Levi’s office.  They were in the middle of mid-term exams, and Levi could see the strain on the blonde’s face. The dark circles under his eyes and the slight disarray of his hair.  He was wearing an old, green faded Trost Titans t-shirt that stretched tightly across his chest and arms. Levi noted the raised scar across his right bicep. And was that a tattoo peeking out of his left sleeve?  And the jeans...he definitely wasn’t thinking about how the faded, worn denim snugly caressed Erwin’s backside, or how the holes revealed glimpses of muscular thighs. Levi wanted...oh how he wanted.

 

He was going to go to Hell.

 

“Let me see what you have.”  Levi motioned the blonde to come into his office.  He had a cup carrier in his hands that housed two cups from the cafe on campus.  He sat the cup carrier on Levi’s desk. And as he raised the strap of his messenger bag over his head, the too tight t-shirt rode up, giving Levi a peak of Erwin’s gloriously sculpted abs with a light dusting of dark blonde hair leading below the waistline of his jeans.  Hot damn.

 

“I brought you some jasmine tea.  I don’t recall seeing you ever drink coffee…”

 

“No, I’m not a coffee drinker.  Thank you, Smith.” The blonde’s pleased smile practically lit up the room, and made Levi’s heart beat a little faster.  His office suddenly felt cramped and stuffy. It was too small. Hell, with Erwin setting across from him, even the student library would feel too small and restricting.  He couldn’t understand this...desire for Erwin. He never liked younger men before, so why was this one causing him such stress?

 

This was going to be a long evening.

 

* * *

 

“You need to stop moping.  It’s very unattractive.” Erwin looked up from his lunch tray to see Mike approaching.

 

“I’m not moping.  I’m just deep in thought,” Erwin said defensively.

 

“You’re pining...for the grumpy little gremlin, no less,” Mike teased.

 

“I’m not pining either.  Just because I can appreciate his...finer physical attributes, doesn’t mean I’m pining.”  Erwin stabbed at what he assumed was a chicken nugget with his fork. “I just like looking at his ass.  And maybe his lips. He does have a pretty neck. But I can’t forget about his eyes...I could wax poetic about his eyes.”

 

“Please don’t,” Mike interrupted.  “And you’re only proving my point.”

 

“I know.”

 

“But don’t you worry, because I have a brilliant plan.”  Erwin looked at Mike with an eyebrow raised, doubt evident on his face.  “Come on, don’t look at me like that. Have I ever steered you wrong.”

 

“You really want me to answer that question?  Well, this one time-“

 

“Okay, I’m a bad influence, but that’s exactly what you need right now.”

 

“No, Mike, I really don’t think I do.”

 

“But it’s Thursday,” Mike whined.

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

“Party night, brother.  Everyone goes out on Thursdays, and so will we,” Mike announced.

 

“Who’s we?  You got a mouse in your pocket?”  Erwin didn’t look too excited.

 

“We, as in you and I.  You need to get out and get laid.  Maybe you won’t be so hung up on a certain English professor.”

 

“I’m not interested in some drunk undergrad at a club, Mike.  That’s never been my thing.”

 

“Okay.  How about Thirsty Thursday at The Wall?  Trivia night. Get a little nerd action?”

 

“No.”

 

“Come on, Erwin.  Let me be your wingman.”

 

“I don’t want a wingman.”

 

“Trust me.  You’ve just had a really long dry spell is all.  When was the last time you took someone home? Go out, have a few drinks, and get a hot piece of ass.  I bet you’ll forget all about your little crush on Ackerman.”

 

“I think I’m a little too old to act like that.  One night stands never really did it for me.” Erwin shrugged and continued assaulting his chicken nuggets.

 

“Says the man who is eating chicken nuggets and tater tots.”  Mike popped one of said tater tots in his mouth.

 

“Fine.  But I’m only going for the beer and trivia.”

 

“That’s the spirit!”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, Levi, we are signed up for trivia,” Petra said as she sat down across from Levi.  Nanaba was sitting beside her. Hanji, a professor in the College of Science, rushed in and sat down beside Levi.

 

“Sorry, I’m not late am I?  Traffic was a bitch,” Hanji said, breathless.

 

“Nope, right on time,” Nanaba said with a smile.

 

“Oh, Levi, Moblit wanted to know if he could borrow your T.A. next week for his life drawing class.  Apparently, he’s quite the specimen.” 

 

“I would think that is a discussion Moblit should have with Erwin.  I don’t own him.” 

 

“Oh, but you want to,” Petra teased and Levi kicked her under the table.  “I’m curious to what this guy looks like. I hear my students cooing about him all the time.”

 

“He’s not hard to miss,” Levi stated.  “Tall, blonde, blue eyes-“

 

“You mean like that guy that just walked in?” Nanaba asked.  Everyone turned toward the door.

 

“Fuck,” Levi growled.

 

“What?” Petra asked.

 

“Exactly like that guy, because that is Erwin.”

 

“Hot damn,” Nanaba murmured.

 

“Now I see why Moblit was so interested,” Hanji added.

 

“I changed my mind about trading students,” Petra sighed.  “I could definitely look at  _ that _ everyday.  Really, Levi, what is wrong with you?  Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth. You have been blessed by this amazing god of a man.  Enjoy it while you can, mortal.”

 

“Gift horse?  More like a Trojan horse.  If I let it in, it will destroy me,” Levi countered.

 

“You literary types are always so dramatic,” Hanji groaned.

 

“You need to go talk to him, Levi,” Nanaba urged.

 

“What part about ‘he is a student and my employee’ don’t you understand?”  Levi hissed.

 

“But look at that fine man with him.  I would really like to get to know him.”  Nanaba looked absolutely lecherous as her eyes scanned Erwin’s companion.

 

“Who?  Zacharias?  I had him a few years back for my lit theory class.  He’s a smart ass. I think he is in the School of Pharmacy now.  Should be graduating this year,” Levi informed. “They’re probably on a date.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that, Levi.”  Hanji patted him on the head.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t remember seeing this place so crowded on a Thursday,” Mike muttered as they navigated to the bar.

 

“Half off drafts.  It’s going to be crowded,” Erwin replied, before some over-enthusiastic group of undergrads practically pushed him out of the way and into a nearby table, causing him to spill one of its occupants beer...on the arm of his hoodie.  

 

“Are you okay?” the group at said table chorused.

 

“I’m so sorry.  Please let me buy you another beer...Dr. Ackerman?”  Erwin turned to see the flushed face of his boss as he attempted to sop up the spilled amber liquid.  “Please tell me I didn’t spill any on you.”

 

“No, no, it’s fine, Smith.  I’m afraid that your shirt is soaked though.”

 

“No worries, it can be washed.”  Erwin pulled the sweatshirt over his head and pulled down his gray military t-shirt.  “Unfortunately, I’m going to smell like a brewery.”

 

“Don’t most college kids on a Thursday night?” Levi snarked.

 

“Yeah, but I’m hardly a kid anymore, so maybe not so appropriate for someone of my age.”  Erwin saw something flash in his mentor’s eyes for just a brief moment before Mike came back and handed him two beers, one he passed to Levi.

 

“Ready to get signed up for trivia?” Mike asked.

 

“You can join our team!”  Offered the small, blonde woman sitting at Levi’s table.  Erwin rolled his eyes as he recognized the look on Mike’s face.

 

“Scoot over,” Erwin prompted Levi.

 

“What?” The shorter man looked like Erwin had just insulted him.

 

“I know that look.  He won’t be leaving this table tonight, and I don’t want to drink alone like some creepy asshole, so scoot.”  Thankfully Levi did as he was instructed and slid closer to Hanji. Erwin could smell the soft citrus of Levi’s cologne and bit the inside of his cheek to restrain himself from leaning in just a little closer.

 

“So, Erwin, what are your thoughts about being naked in a room full of people?” asked the individual sitting on the other side of Levi.  Erwin choked on his beer, trying not to spew it across the table on Dr. Ral.

 

“Dammit Hanji, at least introduce yourself first...or at least give some context,” Levi scolded as Erwin continued to cough helplessly as Levi only half-heartedly patted him on the back.

 

“Excuse me?” Erwin finally managed to choke out.

 

“My partner teaches the life drawing class and thought you would make the perfect specimen.”

 

“I’ll think about it.”  He really wouldn’t. He had no intention of being naked in front strangers, whether or not it was art.  The scars…

 

“So,” Petra’s sweet voice interrupted.  “You were in the military?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.  I started out in the Reserves as a way to help pay for college.  I was halfway through my Masters when the war in Marley started, and I was deployed.  I served two tours over there. The first one lasted about six months. I came home for a couple of months before being shipped out again.”  

 

“Is there a chance you will have to go back?”  Hanji asked.

 

“No, I was medically discharged.  I spent my last two months over there in a military hospital.”  Erwin pulled up the right sleeve of his t-shirt, showing the scars.  “My Squad was too close to an air raid drop zone. I almost lost the arm to shrapnel.  I still have some that they can’t get out because it’s so small. It also punctured a lung.  Not to mention the concussion and hearing loss.”

 

“He’s lucky it missed his head,” Mike piped in.  “The guy you saved, Nile, he told me how close you were to getting your head blown off.”

 

“And that on the left arm?” Nanaba pointed.  Erwin looked down at the blue and white intersecting wings on the green backdrop.

 

“The Wings Of Freedom.  I was in a recon squad called the Scouts.  This was our logo.”

 

“Recon?”  Levi sounded strangely concerned.

 

“Yeah, we infiltrated enemy territory and sent back intel for drop zones, weapon schematics, and potential targets.”  Erwin met Levi’s eyes. “I’m sure no one really wants to talk about all this. It’s depressing.” Mike too the hint and quickly changed the subject, the others following suit.  However, Erwin could still feel the weight of Levi’s stare, and his heart pounded wildly in response.

 

* * *

 

A few rounds later found the majority of the group feeling a little tipsy.  Mike and Nanaba were making out in a corner. Petra was chatting with some random guy from the losing trivia team as Hanji tried to convince Moblit to join them via text.  And Levi…

 

He was pressed deliciously against Erwin on the dance floor.  It had started with Levi accepting a handsome stranger’s offer to dance.  When the man began to get a little too handsy, Erwin stepped in to dissuade the unwanted advances.  The crowd of bodies dancing around them pushed them together, and neither of them made an effort to put adequate space between them.  Now here they were, bodies flush, moving together with the music, the tension between them thick and heady.

 

Levi took a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself.  His heart was racing, his skin felt electrified, and his head was clouded with the scent of sweat and Erwin’s cologne.  He could feel his body responding to their close proximity, and his face flushed with both arousal and embarrassment. His embarrassment was short-lived when he felt Erwin press just a little closer and the evidence of his desire scorching into Levi’s stomach.  

 

God, how he wanted…

 

“Levi,” Erwin whispered in his ear, voice deep and breathless with arousal, his breath hot and damp against his skin.  It made Levi shiver. It was the first time he had called him ‘Levi,’ and Levi was certain that it would haunt his dreams.  For this...whatever it was building between them, could only ever exist in his dreams. Erwin was a student, and, therefore, off limits.

 

“I’ve got to go,” Levi said quickly, pulling himself out of his daydreams and away from Erwin.  “See you tomorrow, Erwin.” With that, he rushed out of the bar and into the first taxi he could find.

 

He tried desperately to will away the heartbroken look on Erwin’s face as Levi ran away.

 

* * *

 

“Dr. Ackerman,” Erwin said softly as he entered the man’s office.  Levi looked up at the sound of his voice and Erwin almost turned to leave.  He hated the uncomfortable hesitancy in Levi’s stormy eyes, but he hated himself more for being the one to put it there.  “I would just like to apologize for last night. I crossed a boundary that I shouldn’t have, and made some unwanted advances.  I just wanted to let you know that it will not happen again, and if you want to fire me, I understand. But I wanted to let you know that I’m very sorry.”

 

“Fire you?  Why in the hell would I fire you?”  Levi scoffed. “Sit the fuck down and grade these papers, you dumbass.”

 

“Uh,” Erwin stammered as he blinked a couple of times in confusion.  This wasn’t they way he anticipated this conversation ending. “Yes, okay.  Grade papers.”

 

“Erwin.”  He looked up from the stack of essays in his hands at the sound of Levi softly calling his name.  “It’s not what you think.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Erwin encouraged as he watched Levi struggle with finding the right words.

 

“It wasn’t...unwanted.  It’s just that we can’t...you’re my student, my employee, basically.  That’s one line I can’t cross. No matter how much I want you.”

 

Erwin’s heart stuttered in his chest.  He wasn’t rejected, nor had he crossed any of Levi’s boundaries.  Yet, the man was still out of his reach, and it seemed that he always would be.  The next few months would be torture as he would be forced to watch Levi from a safe distance, knowing that the feelings were mutual, but forbidden.  He almost wished he had decided not to finish his Masters.

 

* * *

 

“You clean up nice,” Mike said as he approached Erwin.

 

“Thanks.  I mean I figured I might as well at least take a shower,” Erwin shrugged.  “Besides, I couldn’t miss your big day, Mr. Pharmacist.”

 

“You know, you had your own graduation ceremony to attend,”

 

“All that stuff is for family.  I don’t have any family, so…”

 

“I think you’re still trying to avoid a certain angry little smurf,” Mike teased.

 

“I am not avoiding him.  I haven’t been avoiding him.  I was working for him, so avoiding him is impossible.”

 

“Erwin, you really need to get over this.  You have an interview with the college in a couple of weeks.  You’ve been accepted to the Doctoral program. What else could you possibly want?”

 

The look in Erwin’s blue eyes was the only answer Mike needed.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck,” Levi growled as he was finally free of the graduation ceremony.  His T.A. was M.I.A. There were people everywhere, taking photos, laughing, and smiling.  Levi hated them all.

 

“Dr. Ackerman,” Shadis greeted as he approached.  “Your T.A., you know, the one you didn’t want, is interviewing for the adjunct position for the fall.  Seems that he will be completing his Doctorate online through Mitras University. Quite a prestigious school, and very difficult to get in.  You must have given him a glowing recommendation.”

 

“Yes, well, he earned it.  My recommendation was just icing on the cake.”  Levi was dying inside at the thought of Erwin still being so close, as if the last few months have not been enough torture...watching, wanting…

 

“Levi, Keith, good ceremony, yes?”  Petra interrupted.

 

“Yes.  I also here that your T.A. has decided not to pursue his Doctorate yet,” Shadis said, trying to include Petra in the conversation.

 

“He is taking a year off to travel,” she confirmed.  “What about Erwin?”

 

“He was accepted into Mitras’ online program.  Probably teaching here as an adjunct as well,” Levi answered, not looking at her.

 

“Is that so?”  Her tone was very strange and Levi didn’t want to contemplate what it meant.

 

“Well, I must go mingle.  You kids stay out of trouble,” and, with that, Shadis was off to make his presence known.

 

“You know, Levi-”

 

“Don’t even start that shit.  We’ve been over this. He is off limits.”

 

“Not anymore.”  Petra’s hazel eyes sparkle mischievously.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Well, as of five minutes ago, he is no longer your student.  In fact, he is no longer a student of this institution. Let that sink in.”  Petra started to walk away, but turned and looked at Levi. “I have it on good authority that the College of Pharmacy is having their graduation today, too.  There may have been an Erwin sighting in the crowd. Might be worth looking into.”

 

“Fucking busy-body.  Who the hell does she think she is?  Like I’m going to go rushing over there like some dog in heat.”  Levi walked out of the auditorium without a backwards glance. 

 

And if he just so happened to be walking toward the College of Pharmacy, well, that was purely coincidental.  

 

* * *

 

“Well, Mike, what are your plans for celebration?”

 

“I’m actually going to have a quiet night in with Nanaba.  She’s spending the weekend at my place before we go to my parents for a week.”  Mike looked almost shy, sheepish.

 

“Wow, meeting the parents.  That’s a big deal. Congrats.  I’m glad things are going so well for you.”  Erwin was truly happy for his friend...really.  However, he couldn’t help the ugly flare of jealousy that twisted in his gut.  He hadn’t been interested in anyone in a long time. It had been even longer since he had a committed relationship.  Hell, he couldn’t remember the last time he had sex. So, a little bit of jealousy was to be expected, right? Especially when he couldn’t have who he wanted.

 

“Sorry that we can’t celebrate tonight,” Mike interrupted Erwin’s thoughts.

 

“No, I understand.  No reason to be sorry at all.  But you will have to let me take you out for drinks when you get back in town.  Bring Nanaba if you like.”

 

“Nah, it will just be the two of us.  I wouldn’t want you feeling like a third wheel,” Mike only half-teased.

 

“Ha, ha.  Who knows?  Maybe I’ll have a date by then,” Erwin chuckled.

 

“Good luck with that.”  Mike stared off into the distance.  “Although, there is that.”

 

Erwin turned in the direction that Mike was looking, and saw Levi approaching quickly and with intent.  The blonde almost wanted to run and hide because Levi looked pissed and that it was Erwin’s fault. Instead of fleeing, Erwin offered a small, placating waive.

 

”Erwin, there you are.  You were not at the ceremony,” Levi accused.

 

“Yeah, sorry.  I just didn’t really-”

 

“Shut up,” Levi ordered and Erwin’s mouth clicked shut.  “Zacharias, find somewhere else to be.”

 

“Yes sir,” Mike mock saluted as he left.

 

“Levi, I don’t-”  

 

“I told you to shut-up.”  Levi looked around at the empty stairwell and pushed Erwin into the corner on the landing.

 

“I didn’t know it would be such a big deal not to go to graduation.  I’m sorry-”

 

“Shut.  Up. Now.”  Levi growled and grabbed Erwin by the back of the head and pulled him down to meet his lips.  Erwin stiffened for a moment in shock before wrapping his arms around Levi and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.  Levi buried his hands in Erwin’s hair as Erwin’s fisted at the back of Levi’s shirt.

 

“Wow,” Erwin breathed as they came up for air.  “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Levi whispered against his lips.

 

“That’s-”

 

“Going to happen again in about five seconds.”  Levi nipped at Erwin’s bottom lip, red and swollen from their kiss.  Erwin smiled and kissed Levi again.

 

“So, are we really just going to make out in the stairwell, or are we going to at least make an attempt to go somewhere a little more private?”  Erwin grinned, amusement dancing on his face.

 

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.  We need to celebrate the fact that you are no longer my student.”  Levi grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the wall.

 

“Well, lead the way.  Where are we going to celebrate?  Most places will be packed.” Erwin fell in step beside Levi as the exited the building, still holding hands.

 

“My place.  The kind of celebration I have in mind doesn’t need an audience.”  How Levi was able to say such things with such a bored expression, Erwin would never know, but it did make him pick up the pace as they walked toward the parking lot.  Levi raised an eyebrow at him in response.

 

“I would hate to be late for my own celebration,” Erwin stated in response.  “I mean, I have been anticipating this for months.”

 

“Months?”

 

“Mmm.  We have a lot of time to make up for.”

 

“I guess that means we will be celebrating for a while.”

 

“I plan on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
